What more could I ask for?
by SilverRangerMMZTNSDT
Summary: What happened it BTR never existed they all lived in forks, and this stars 2 oc's Kennedy and Alex both from different worlds, both in love. OC/ Seth Oc/ James
1. Chapter 1: Names and bios

Big Time Rush x Twilight

A new life, a new revelation

Prologue

A new love, and a new member of the family

**Name**: Alexandra Elizabeth Marie Mason Cullen

**Date of Birth**: June 7th, 1902

**Date of Transformation**: 1918, same as Edward, age of 16

**Source of Transformation**: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen (Her own brother)

**Place of origin**: Chicago, Illinois

**Hair color**: Dark brown, almost black

**Eye Color**: Hazel (human), Gold/ Red/ Black (Vampire)

Height: 5' 7"

**Physical Description**: she is thin, but has an athletic build for a women, she looks young but mature, and also with deep boring eyes by nature.

**Special abilities**: She has heighten senses in her human form, and in her more Vampiric state she can read minds (one other thing she shares with Edward) , and she can manipulate minds.

**Education/ Occupation**: She like Edward has the same 2 medical degrees, has not thought about using them, 2 in law, 2 in forensics, and shares the old family house in Chicago, and like Edward inherits the house.

**Family/ Coven relationships**: Brother (By Blood): Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, Sister in law: Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, and Niece: Reneesme Cullen. Mate: James Diamond Hale, Brothers (Adoption/ Coven): Emmet and Jasper, Sisters (Adoption/ Coven): Rosalie, and Alice, adoptive parents: Esme and Carlisle, Blood Parents: Edward and Elizabeth Mason,

Best friends/ Brothers: Kendall Knight Cullen, Logan Mitchell Hale, and Carlos Garcia Cullen.

**Personal history (Alexandra Elizabeth Marie Mason Cullen)**: 2 years before her transformation she was told to have pancreatic cancer. For two long years he watched his sister wither away from this disease. She would some times wither in pain, even scream for her death, but when Edward couldn't bare it, he finally bit her. So then he asked Carlisle to assist him in making her a vampire, free from her pain. She spent 2 days in pain as she now given second chance.

As her cravings for human blood became stronger, so did she thanks to Carlisle. Her body also had the ability to become human and undead. Using this part of her she began to travel to see Jake and guys. In human form she didn't smell like it at all she was amazingly a normal girl. She loved to be with Jake, and he loved to hang out with her. He kissed her one time, loving and caring for each other. Even when she falls for James she still visits once every week. She meet James in port Angela's and his friends. When Alex discovered he was dying of Leukemia she told him about the power of her feelings, the power of her body, and her family. He wanted the chance for another life.

His friends all knew James was different, Carlisle noticed them. He knew about James, the boys were more than anything a new family all took on other names, well the Hale and Cullen names. James became her eternal mate. He became best friends with her brother, and also his best friends Logan and Carlos became Mates this time for real, but Kendall left them for Jane of the Volturi. But when Alex and Bella both get pregnant, it results in 3 children, Elizabeth and Destiny, and young Reneesme Cullen. (being human has it disadvantages, and its advantages). Both of the children have powers. Elizabeth is empathy like her uncle Jasper, and Destiny like her mother can manipulate human minds, even other vampires. All of the children age till 21 and become amazingly strong and smart, but when the whole mother and the whole talk thing, and teenage boys is also very weird about them. Life is weird when families come in to play.

**Name: **Kennedy Allison Black

**Date of birth**: July 17th 1993

**Quileute status**: A pack dog (black Pack)

**Werewolf Gene: **Black and Ateara line

**Human Hair color: **Red

**Wolf coat color: **Redish brown almost rustic brown

**Eye color: **Green

**Height: **5'1" after transformation about 5' 5"

**Physical description: **She is lanky, but athletic build much like Alex, she has a heart shape face, and she is thin. She has a mature look but she has a birth mark of a small star on her right shoulder.

**Occupation/ Education: **she is still in school, on the rez. She is a junior in high school. She has a protection feeling over Seth Clearwater. She is also very smart but hates hearing the thoughts of the entire pack all the time in her mind.

**Hobbies: **much like Alex she loves to play string instruments.

**Vehicles**: She drives a used truck.

**Family members: **Jake her cousin, her uncle Billy. Rachel and her sisters. (Blacks), Alex who she considers a sister, and James as her brother since he is with Alex, the twins, and her cousin's imprint Reneesme.

**Person history: **Started living with Sam and Emily. She meet Alex when she started coming to rez in human form. She had a sister like bond with her. Then she could smell vampire about the time she turned in to her werewolf form. She spends time with her sisters in record time. She has also always had a crush on Seth Clearwater he is her age.


	2. Chapter 2 The preface milestones

Preface:

The first time I meet James was in the hospital my father Carlisle Cullen worked at. I am Alexandra Elizabeth Marie Mason Cullen. Yes I have a long name but it is me. I was in the room, for a so called project on my fathers job. I fell for him instantly, that was when I noticed the IV's hooked to him.

"Dad why are all the wires hooked to him?" I asked him. He had the same grim expression he gave me when I was about to die.

"Leukemia, he has a few months. I know you remember the pain you went though before we became who you are now." He said as I smiled.

"You think I should?" I asked him in a voice he knew I knew he could hear.

"You should try first he is still in first stage." I smiled I could get to know him, then turn him.

"I love you dad, and you know it." I said as he smiled. I gently touched his arm.

"I'm Alexandra Elizabeth Marie Cullen. It's very nice to meet you." I said as I smiled. He smiled at me as well.

"James Diamond. So you come with dad often to work?" I smiled at him.

"It is kind of my thing you know?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah I can tell. So you a Cullen?" He asked me.

"Yeah do you go to Fork's high?" I asked him.

"Yeah, and I am in your geometry class." I smiled, I knew he was I recognized the Cuda smell.

"Hey you sit next to me, the smell of Cuda is familiar you know?" I said as he looked at me as I gently massaged his hand with the IV knowing how to make them move with out it coming out or moving around. He would be fine when I completed the transformation.

"James, don't worry it will be all over soon." I said as I felt his warmth against the little lower than human temperature skin. He gave me a look.

"You know that this is my death sentence." I frowned.

"Hey after school I'll drive you here, and I can drive you to school. I wont let you do this alone alright." I gave him a gentle hand.

"You know I am not going to let you die that easy right?" I said as he smiled at me.

"You know you are a real sweet girl?" I smirked.

"You don't know the half of it. And um I think you might like what I have planned for you tomorrow. You'll love it. And give me your address so I can pick you up tomorrow." I said as I smiled. Life for him was about to change.

_6 months later_

I was in my room, which is nothing more than a futon a comfortable bed for a non-sleeping vampire. I had a bass, Cello, and Violin all sitting in my room. He would listen to me play on the days he didn't have Dialysis and medicine. He loved the sound of my violin, soft and sweet he would always say about me.

"James I know you think my family and me are normal, but you then meet us when you see our true colors. I want you to know I want you to trust me." My skin turned pale white, almost sickly. Ice cold, and my eyes a dark gold now with a slightly red iris from hunger.

"What are you?" He asked me in a look of shock.

"I am a vampire, I am like my father Carlisle he and I mostly change the family I have the power. The control to change you to give you a better life, a more alive life no pain no more treatments. But you would have to know that in a couple of decades all the people you know and care about will die, but if your friends knew they would want the chance too. So you have to tell me now would you rather die a painful death, or would your rather live forever?" I asked him as I started to take his hand.

"I want to have the immortality Alex I want to live forever like you." I gently touched his hand and took off his shirt.

"I am going to bite you in a place where it wont be seen and you can still attend school." I suddenly bite him in the shoulder. He screamed in pain. This was it.

"Carlisle! Emmet! Edward! I need you up here now!" I screamed as they helped me move him on to a small hospital bed he moved in for Bella any time she got hurt.

"James don't worry you will be alright when it is over you will be alive." I applied restraints he would be hungry for blood. I had to feed to get his taste out of my mouth.

"Edward I need to watch him If his taste lingers I might take another drink and kill him. I have to go and feed. And thank you." I hugged him gently as he kissed my head.

"Any thing for my baby sister even if you are only a year younger you know that we will always protect you right?" I nodded and let got hunting for a mountain bob cat. I dug in and gave the rest to a couple of wolves. When I returned I could still hear his screams his withers in pain. He wasn't going to go normal like some of my siblings. I love him and it was going to be an amazing life.

_over the course of two days_

I saw him fighting against the restraints.

"You know it is not safe for you to feed on humans right?" I said as I went to him a small water bottle full of Bob cat blood.

"It will hold you over trust me on that one." I said as I smiled and kissed him lightly on the head.

_When the boys come to visit_

I smiled as I saw his 3 friends if needed the transformation would take place tonight for them.

"Welcome." I said as Rosalie come in to the room.

"Oh great, are they friends of Bella?" I shook my head no.

"Of James, and I think it is time they see him, don't you Carlisle?" I asked. He agreed he knew my reasoning.

"Come with me." It had been over a month since his transformation his eyes were going to be red till he had been feeding long enough.

"James buddy are you alright?" They asked him. When he turned around they saw the eye color.

"James why are your eyes red?" Logan asked him as I turned came in to the room and locked the door behind me.

"Boys do you believe in second chances?" I asked as they all leaned against me.

"Yes, but this isn't normal at all." Logan said this time I bit him first. Then I took to the other 2. They started screaming.

"Emmet! We need you!" I called as I grabbed Kendall.

"What?" I smiled.

"Grab Carlos. And this time make sure we restrain all three of them." I smiled as the three were in the hospital beds I had asked him to bring with him. I smiled as the three withered in pain.

"Now in a few days we will have them all ready and Alive." I looked at him as I smiled.

_a year later Bella comes to town_

All of us had been strong in school it was me, James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos at one table. I could hear Jessica describing us to Bella.

"The shorter one, the brunette is Edwards blood sister she is a junior here. The tall one with his arm around her is James her boy friend. The two boys over there are Logan he is the smart one, and Carlos is the kind one. He can be kind of an Air head, and then the other last one is Kendall. The adopted brother of Logan." I smiled.

"She is describing us to the new girl I can hear her thoughts too, but I don't think Edward can." I said as I read her mind about us.

'the short one she is so pale how does she come across a guy that hot.' suddenly I threw a small piece of my sandwich at her head it hit her in the back of the head perfectly. Edward smiled at me.

"Alex you know you are a smart alike right?" James said as he kissed my head.

"I know James that is one of the reasons you fell for me right?" I asked him as I smelled it sweet, and then I smelled it, a woodsy odor. I grabbed my sandwich and took a bit. It dissolved in my mouth as I swallowed. I tried to act normal since I could turn back in forth in school I was a human the smell sometimes got to James but I still smelled like me a vampire sometimes, but I could see Jake this way he was best friend.

_After school_

It was me and the boys hunting when we ran in to them. I could sense them.

"Hello Jane, it is good to see you again after all I thought you might want to be careful of being around me after all I can still not feel your power." I said as I smirked.

"Yet your mate can." I glared at her making her stop. Suddenly I could sense Kendall taking a liking to her.

"Kendall go if you like her you know I can sense it. Go if you must." Jane looked at her.

"What is his talent?" She asked out loud.

"Much like a old friend who we killed he has the ability to track. He is amazing at it. But he cant hunt me or my family he doesn't have the strength to turn against his coven like that. Trust me." I said as I grabbed Kendall's slender arm and kissed his cheek. James knew why I was doing it.

"Jane he may like you but you can not hurt us." I said as I told Kendall a good bye to let him talk to her. The volturi got my idea and left them to talk but all of us stand with in hearing range.

"I know the feeling of love, and I know that I love you." I could hear from Kendall.

"Then Join us come away from your coven you are strong." I frowned.

"You don't need to leave them, Jane we can be strong join the Cullens like me, I have a family They turned me for a reason and I am glad they did. I want you to know they are like my brothers and sisters. I have one living sister and mother. I want to turn them but I don't know if I can hold back even for my family." He stated.

"Yes I see that but you have a chance." I listened more and more intently.

"I will join you, on one condition that we both become who we are you need to train your tracking ability." I smiled.

"It is a deal my beautiful princess." He leaned in to kiss her it became long and gentle and sweet. I smiled.

_The day of the first fight to protect Bella_

"Brother, me and James can take care of her for now, go and lead him away." I said as I kissed him on the cheek as he kissed my head. Then he went to Bella giving him a graceful loving kiss. I smiled as I helped lead Bella away. I gave her my jacket it smelled of deep wood order in my human form. I told Alice to join us along with Jasper.

"This fight will never end." Jane and Kendall would help lead him away since she could create pain for another vampire or even human.


End file.
